To whom I love
by Clouds-Dream
Summary: Jessica is gone, Aubrey's in love again, and Nikoles has a secret dispute with Aubrey's new love. Sorry bad summary, I hope you enjoy.
1. To Whom I Love

_** Chapter 1**_

**_When I stepped out of the movie theater into the darkness of the night I had two things on my mind: Vampires and a ride home. I had just finished watching 'Blade 3: Trinity' and was wondering what it would be like to be a blood sucking vampire. I was fascinated with these fictional predators of the night. My friends thought I was crazy because of this._**

_**I was also thinking about stopping at a pay phone to call my boyfriend to pick me up from the movie theater. I was beginning to regret walking home alone to my apartment. But on the other side I didn't really to want to call Vincent because things between us weren't going so hot lately. In the end, I didn't mind walking home since it was a nice night and there was a full moon. Walking always did calm me down.**_

_**Though as I was walking, I somehow felt a presence behind me, following me. I became uncomfortable with this feeling and decided to stop at a public place, to at least not feel alone. The first place I saw was a club called Las Noches. I walked in hoping to disappear from the sight of my night stalker. I looked around to get familiar with my surroundings. The club was almost completely dark. The only light was a red strobe lamp. Mist covered the floor which made it even harder to see. The tables and chairs were polished black, and mirrors covered the walls. But for some reason they were all broke, maybe from a recent fight in here I thought. I decided to sit at a booth and began watching for my stalker to walk in.**_

_**"Would you like something to drink?" a man asked coming out of nowhere. But I guess I wasn't paying any attention.**_

_**I found my stalker...well...he actually found me. He looked to be in his early twenties as I was. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt that was tight and showed his chest muscles. Even his eyes were pure black. The only thing not black besides his pale complexion, was a gold chain. The pendant on the chain was a upside down cross. He also had a few tattoos on his arms of what seemed to be early mythology creatures. he reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who.**_

_**"No thanks, but you can tell me why you were following me?" I questioned him.**_

_**He stared at me not wanting to answer. "I think your beautiful and different from others." He kicked himself for that one.**_

_**By now my face was in shock. I had never really payed any attention to my looks. Most people I knew didn't like my looks which I really didn't care if they did or not. I had long dark brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. I was wearing my favorite pair of black jeans and a red tank top, and my skin was naturally fair. And why did he think I was different? He doesn't even know me, I think..?**_

_**"Thanks..I guess," I managed to reply. "Might I know my stalkers name?" I asked him with a joking smile.**_

_**He smiled, "Can I sit down first?"**_

_**"Sure." I was feeling lonely anyways.**_

_**He sat down and began to explain himself, "My name is Aubrey." "I-"**_

_**Before he could finish a women walked up behind him. She had long black hair that was pulled back from her face in combs. She had dark skin that looked like it had paled a bit. She had the same kind of black eyes as Aubrey did. **_

_**"What is it with you and mortals Aubrey?" the woman questioned with a little smirk across her face.**_

_**Aubrey opened his mouth to speak, but was again interrupted by the young woman. "Oh excuse me, I'm sorry I forgot my manners. My name is Fala." She continued pulling up a chair and sat down next to Aubrey.**_

_**Aubrey took his eyes off of me for the first time and began glaring at her.**_

_**I began standing up from the table,"Maybe, I should go?" **_

_**"Nonsense." Fala insisted pulling up the chair behind me so I would fall back into it.**_

_**Aubrey finally had his chance to speak, "Fala, leave!" **_

_**"Oh, come on Aubrey. I just want to get to know the mortal. What harm can asking a few questions do?" Fala asked with a huge grin across her face.**_

_**I began to wonder what she meant by mortal.**_

_**Before another hateful word could be spoken by Aubrey another women appeared out of nowhere. This was getting a little out of hand.**_

_**The woman had long hair the color of oldish gold. Her skin had an icy pale complexion. Her eyes were black also but had a little gold tint to them. Our eyes met and I began to feel dizzy, so I quickly glanced back down at Aubrey. Aubrey was getting a little agitated with all this.**_

_**"Oh, hi Risika."Fala said with a look of disapointment.**_

_**"Jager is looking for you Fala, so you should probably leave." Risika suggested.**_

_**Fala began to get up and leave,"It was nice to meet you, Kitana."**_

_**My eyes widened, how does she know my name? Well it wasn't my name, but all my friends used Kitana because they knew I was good with any blade you gave me. (Kitana means blade and resurrection in Japanese)**_

_**Risika didn't even bother taking Fala's chair instead she sat on the table, in front of Aubrey.**_

_**"Do you ever sit in chairs?" Aubrey questioned with a small smirk on his face.**_

_**"Don't get me started on that again." Risika answered coldly.**_

_**Risika glanced back at me and I began gazing in her golden eyes again. She stared at me as if she was reading my mind or something. I began to get that dizzy feeling again and wanted to look away, but I couldn't. **_

_**Aubrey pushed Risika off the booth, "Leave her alone Risika!" **_

_**What was she doing to me, I wondered.**_

_**Risika got up and smiled at Aubrey. "I guess I'm not wanted right now. I'll remember that Aubrey." She then walked out.**_

_**Aubrey sat back down and glanced at me. I was so confused. It got to the point where I didn't even want to know what had just happened. He gave a big sigh. I looked into his eyes wondering what he was thinking at that moment. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He brushed back his black hair with his hand. "Maybe... you should have called your boyfriend to pick you up." He joked.**_

_**"I'd rather be alone than with him any day." I responded not caring why he had known about my boyfriend. Compared to what else happened tonight I wasn't surprised he knew. He looked at me surprised I wasn't walking out the door.**_

_**We both smiled at each other. "I don't suppose you really want to tell me what just happened, do you?" I questioned. Hoping he wouldn't answer because I really didn't want to know.**_

_**"You wouldn't understand," he replied. He stopped smiling and glanced away from me.**_

_**"Well, maybe you can tell me another time?" I asked. " But next time lets just go to get some coffee." I was beginning to think I was crazy at that moment. I went to see a movie and ended up in a huge mess with Aubrey, a guy I didn't even know until an hour ago. And know I was asking for a date. I must have lost my mind. There was just something about him though that was different, something that made me want to get to know him more.**_

_**Aubrey still wouldn't reply but I knew he had heard me. I started to get up and leave. I really didn't want to leave him though, he looked as if he was trying very hard to say something but couldn't get it out. "Well, I guess I'll see you around then." I started to walk off.**_

_**"Bye..Kitana." I turned around to see his face one more time and he was gone.**_

_**I started walking home again; trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together but it just wouldn't fit. I was so confused and when I did get to my apartment I fell right to sleep from exhaustion.**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Aubrey appeared in his room to find Risika sitting on his bed. "Get out of my room!" he ordered, knowing she wouldn't listen to him. _**

_**"Aubrey, what is it with you and mortals?" she asked him. "She is no different then Jessica, with the exception that she doesn't write about your past in books."**_

_**"No, your wrong, there is something different about Kitana. I just haven't found out what yet." Aubrey replied. **_

_**"I read her mind Aubrey, she is just gonna break your heart, just like Jessica did," Risika answered back.**_

_**Aubrey turned to face Risika and gazed into her eyes. "If I didn't know better you almost sounded worried with those few words." He smiled as he said this.**_

_**Risika looked at him in disgust. "You would like that wouldn't you Aubrey. I just don't want another innocent getting mixed up in this again, like Jessica." She continued when she noticed he wasn't going to reply. "The only good thing about her is that vampires aren't out for her blood." "Well, let's hope not," she said with a smirk across her face. "Fala doesn't like her, that's for sure," she finished. He was getting tired of her comparing Kitana to Jessica.**_

_**"If that's all you have to say, then get out!" He ordered again with more annoyance in his voice this time.**_

_**"If I was you Aubrey, I would stay away from her." She warned. She then walked out of the room and disappeared.**_

**_He was glad to finally be alone to think to himself. He began pacing the room which seemed to help him think. What is it about her that is so different? It was amazing though, how Fala and Risika had put her in so much pressure and confusion and in the end she just acted like it didn't happen. She even wanted to go on a date with me. He smiled at this thought. Risika is wrong, Kitana is nothing like Jessica. He stopped pacing and laid on his bed. He knew one thing was for sure, he couldn't stay away from Kitana._**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_I woke up breathing hard from the nightmare I just had. It was weird though, I would wake up from the nightmare every night, but could never remember what the dream was about when I woke up. I turned in my bed to look at my clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. I was never able to get more than 3 hours of sleep. I shifted in my bed trying to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I decided to get up, go for a walk, and maybe get me some coffee at the Waffle House down the street. I got up and put on a pair of blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. I quietly sneaked out of the apartment trying not to wake up my roommate. I began walking to the Waffle House. While I was walking I started to convince myself that what had happened earlier this night was just part of a dream or maybe just my imagination. Even though I didn't want to believe this, I knew that I needed to. And it bugged me because I still couldn't remember where I had heard the name Aubrey before. I walked into the restaurant_** **_and looked around. It was completely empty except for the waitress and the cook. Just the way I liked it._**

_**"Hi Kitana." The waitress said. I came here often since I couldn't sleep well. **_

_**"Hi Megan, hi Jack." I replied back. **_

_**I sat down at the closest table to me. **_

_**"The same as always, Kitana?" Megan asked me. I nodded in agreement. **_

**_I was reading a book that I had brought with me it was called Stir of Echoes. I then heard the door open, but I didn't even bother to look who came in. Though I could hear the person walk towards me and sit on the other side of the table I was sitting at. I glanced up and was astonished to find Aubrey sitting there. I was speechless. He looked at me with his black eyes. _**

_**"Hi Kitana," he said with a smile. "Why are you awake this time of night?"**_

_**"I can't sleep." I answered. "You?"**_

_**"I wasn't done stalking you," he teased.**_

_**I couldn't do anything, but smile. "Well then I guess I'm flattered." I joked back.**_

_** Then Megan came by and brought my eggs and coffee I had ordered earlier. She looked at me and smiled, then walked away. **_

_**I looked back at Aubrey. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier," he managed to say.**_

_**I laughed. He looked at me confused. "Why are you laughing?"**_

_**"I'm sorry Aubrey, it's just I had forgotten about that until you had just now brought it up." I said this still laughing.**_

_**He shook his head and started laughing with me.**_

**_After I finished eating and we left the restaurant. He decided to walk me back to my apartment. I looked at him wanting to bring up a conversation, since he became so quiet. He looked like he was thinking real hard again, and wanted to say something, but couldn't get it out. I wanted to ask what had really happened earlier this night, but decided not to since it seemed like it was a bad time. I began to think to myself. I was again back on the topic of where I had heard of the his name before. Where have I heard his name before? Think, think, come on think. Aubrey..Aubrey come on think. Wait a second...Aubrey..it was from those books I just read. Umm...Tiger,Tiger and Dark Flame. Yea, Aubrey was a vampire. I quickly glanced at Aubrey. Hmm...that's weird, Aubrey looks just like the character described in the books. But, naw..Aubrey's not...no way..he can't be a vampire. I quickly glanced away before he noticed I was staring at him. Well, then again Risika and Fala were in those books, too. Naw...they're probably just some big fans of the book. Yea, that's it, just big fans of the book. I hope or I've been hanging out and flirting with a vampire this past night. Though, if he was a vampire; he would have bitten me already. Unless..all this flirting was actually real feelings for me. Ok..if he was a vampire then..I looked back at him, this time in panic. Then he's reading my mind. Aubrey then glanced down at me, noticing me staring at him. _**

_** "What?" He questioned with a smirk.**_

_**"Nothing." I looked away from him and shook the thought out of my head.**_

_**We finally got to my apartment and I turned around to look at him.**_

_**He walked up closer to me. "Kitana?"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Good night, oh and don't believe everything you read in books, ok?" He replied.**_

**_I was stunned. Before I could say another word, he stepped closer to me and kissed my on the lips. Then disapeared into the blackness of the night. Aubrey...he's a...your a...I couldn't move. I somehow managed after a few minutes staring out into the night to go back to my bed. I couldn't believe this. Either I'm insane or I'm in love with Aubrey._**


	2. To Whom I Love Part Two

_**Chapter 4**_

**_'Kitana, Kitana' I woke up suddenly glancing around my room. The darkness of the room hid everything from sight. I flipped the switch of a red lava lamp near me, and began searching the room again. The only thing I saw though was the red shimmer of the lava lamp on my katanas mounted on my walls. ' I am going crazy.' I didn't even bother to look at my clock. I got up and started walking to the bathroom to take a shower. It would help to wake me up. _**

_**I couldn't get Aubrey out of my head. It surprised me that I wasn't afraid or worried about him being a blood sucking creature. It didn't bother me at all. Matter of fact, I kind of liked him being a vampire.**_

_**After a shower, I walked down stairs and found a note with a black rose on top of it laying on the table. I picked up the rose staring at it. It had such beautiful texture, but it was black. How can something so ugly look so beautiful? With my other hand I picked up the note and started reading it.**_

**_Kitana,_**

_**I would like to invite you to a party I am hosting. **_

_**It will start at 10:00 p.m. at 129 Ash Road, June 3.**_

_**Yes, Aubrey will be there. **_

_**I hope you can attend.**_

_**Nikolas**_

**_'Nikolas, who's Nikolas? Maybe he's one of Aubrey's friends...maybe not. Hmm...a vampire bash. Sounds fun and dangerous.' I smirked at this thought. 'I wonder if I should go?' I finally glanced at the clock, 7:26 a.m. Well, I have a long time to decide. _**

_**By 10 a.m. I decided to go, just because I wanted to find out who Nikolas was. The only question was...What am I gonna wear?**_

_**It was 9:58 p.m. when I pulled up in the drive way of the three story house. I checked myself one more time in the mirror of my BMW convertible. I had decided to wear a black halter top and white pants. I then walked to the door and before I could even knock a man opened it. **_

_**"They are waiting for you on the third floor," the pale white man stated. I bet he's a vampire. **_

_**"Umm...thanks." I started scanning the inside of the house, while I was walking up to the third floor. Everything was black and white. I guess I chose the right outfit. The furniture and the walls, everything. There was also murals on the walls of people, but not just people, vampires. When I got to the third floor I started searching for the room. Then suddenly, something made me turn to the door behind me. It was the strangest feeling, like a presence was driving me to open the door. A very familiar presence. I almost thought it was Aubrey, but it wasn't. It couldn't be. It was a presence of my dark past, that I didn't want to think of at the moment. I opened the door and found Aubrey sitting with three others in the dark room. Aubrey got up and walked toward me. He looked like his usual self, but replaced the upside down cross with a spiked dog collar.**_

_**"What are you doing here?" he asked.**_

_**I stared at into his deep black eyes, "I was invited."**_

_**He turned and began glaring at one of the vampires behind him, probably Nikolas. **_

_**One of the vampires stood up and walked over to us. **_

_**"Yes, I invited her." **_

_**So this was Nikolas. His eyes were darker than Aubrey's, which is hard to believe. He had black hair tied back in ebony waves. He held a dark and angry expression on his face. He gave a halfhearted smile. Aubrey sat back down on the black couch next to where we were standing.**_

_**"Oh, forgive me, my name is Nikolas." Then the other two vampires walked over to meet me. Nikolas continued, "This is Kristopher and Sarah."**_

_**Kristopher was obviously Nikolas's twin. They were just alike except that Kristopher had shorter hair and had a open smile. Sarah had blond hair and looked carefree. She was holding hands with Kristopher. **_

_**"Why don't you sit down," Kristopher insisted. I sat down next to Aubrey.**_

_**"Aubrey was just telling us about you," Sarah said.**_

_**"Would you like a drink?" Nikolas asked.**_

_**"No thanks, I'm good." I replied. I tried not to think anything because I knew they were probably already in my mind searching for answers to there questions. **_

_**"So, you guys only met last night?" Kristopher questioned. **_

_**"Yea, but it seems as if we have known each other forever,"Aubrey responded grabbing my hand to hold it.**_

_**Sarah smiled and glanced at Kristopher.**_

_**"Anyways, where is Nissa? I thought she was coming tonight," Aubrey asked.**_

_**"Oh, she said she was sorry, but she couldn't make it tonight," replied Kristopher.**_

_**Nikolas sighed in disappointment. Nikolas looked back at me and gave a little smirk. "So, do you like the house Kitana?"**_

_**I started glancing around the room, "Yes, it's beautiful. I love the murals. Did you do them yourself?"**_

_**"Yes actually, I enjoy painting very much," replied Nikolas. "Especially since I have a lot of time on my hands." **_

_**"Oh, I'm sorry to change the subject, but have I met one of you before? It's really bugging me. I feel some how I have met one of you in past times." I stated.**_

_**"Not that I know of," replied Kristopher.**_

_**"Same here," said Sarah.**_

_**Nikolas gazed into my eyes and gave me another one of his dark smirks. "I would know if I have met you in the past."**_

**_'What is he holding back? He knows something.' I glanced away from Nikolas, so I was out of his dark gaze._**

**_'I will tell you another day, when Aubrey is not around' Startled, I looked back at Nikolas, for now he was speaking to me with his mind._**

_**Aubrey could tell something was up with Nikolas. "I think we should go now, Kitana," he suggested as he stood up.**_

_**I glanced at Aubrey with a face of confusion and tried to shake Nikolas out of my head, as if it would get him out.**_

_**"Leaving so soon?" Nikolas asked still gazing into my eyes.**_

_**Aubrey grabbed my arm and lifted me up. Still confused I managed to quickly say, "Um...it was nice to meet you all," as Aubrey carefully dragged me out of the room. **_

_**We got all the way to the door and then Nikolas appeared right in front us.**_

_**"Come on Aubrey, what's the hurry?" he questioned.**_

_**"Stay away from Kitana, Nikolas," Aubrey ordered.**_

_**"Is that a threat?" Nikolas smiled with the sound of a challenge.**_

_**"It will be if you don't leave her alone." Aubrey growled.**_

_**Hold up what's going on here. I ran in between them before they started to throw punches. "Aubrey, let's just get out of here. Nikolas, it was nice to meet you."**_

_**Nikolas nodded. "Kitana's right Aubrey. So...goodbye Kitana. Until we meet again."**_

_**Aubrey just about had it, but I pushed him out of the house before anything broke loose. We got in my car and started to drive off.**_

_**"What did he say to you, Kitana," Aubrey began to question with annoyance in his voice.**_

_**I tried to tell him, but nothing came out. Maybe it was better if I didn't. Nikolas didn't want him to know anyways. Whatever it was to know.**_

_**"Never mind, just stay away from him," he knew I wasn't going to say anything.**_

_**Then there was a complete silence for a few minutes. "Ok...I will," I lied.**_

_**"So where to?" I asked with a smile.**_

_**He turned and smiled back. "Anywhere...is fine."**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**We ended up going to Charlie's Coffee Shop, which was a few blocks down from where Aubrey and I first met. We didn't stay very long, because Aubrey knew I wanted some time alone. The whole time we were there, we were in one of those creepy silences. Neither one of us had anything to say. After I got me something to eat we soon departed. We walked out of the coffee shop, and decided that I would let Aubrey drive me home. I was getting tired. Soon after we got in the car, I fell asleep, laying against him. Then what seemed like forever, we finally arrived at my apartment. He then walked me to the door, like last night. He grabbed my hands and we started gazing into each others eyes. I was the first one to look away. **_

_**"Are you okay?" Aubrey asked with a tone of doubt.**_

_**"I'm fine, really I am don't worry," I replied.**_

_**I gave a half hearted smile and the he kissed me on the cheek and left into the darkness once again.**_

_**I quietly walked up to my room, but stopped in the kitchen for a snack.**_

**_I grabbed two apples and a banana and then started back to my room. I walked up to my door and put my hand on the knob. 'Home Sweet Home.'_**

_**I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Before I walked in I saw a distant figure sitting on my bed in the darkness of my room. Nikolas was my first thought, but then the figure finally spoke to me with anger and disappointment in his voice. I almost wish it was Nikolas. But it was Vincent. He looked the same as he always did. He had short, dark brown hair and bluish green eyes. He was wearing a blood red shirt and black pants. It was unusual to see someone without a pale complexion, since I've been hanging out with vampires for two days.**_

_**"You know Kitana, at first I came here to apologize for being a real jerk these past few days. I'm confused Kitana, where did I mess up so bad that now you're kissing some other guy. A guy you probably don't even know that much." There was a long pause and then he started again, "I look at you now with disgust. I never thought you would do something like this."**_

_**I wanted to say something, but no reply came out. **_

_**"Well Kitana, say something. At least tell me his name and any others if there are any more." **_

**_"His name is Aubrey, and he treats me a whole lot better than you ever once did. For one thing, he doesn't get drunk and forget our date or to pick me up from someplace," I answered. 'Ok, so maybe I've only known Aubrey for two days...I don't think he would do that though...do vampires even get drunk?'_**

**_Vincent started laughing. "I only did that three times, that's nothing to cheat on me for."_**

_**Cheat. I felt even worse now hearing this word to describe me.**_

_**"So is that your only reason, Kitana? That I got drunk a few times and forgot about you."**_

_**I sat down at a chair next to the door. "Have you ever once told me that I looked beautiful?" I laughed at this one. The first day I met Aubrey and he told me I looked beautiful. **_

_**"Oh, what now you need guys to tell you that you look beautiful?" Vincent replied.**_

_**"It's nice to hear once in awhile." **_

_**He stood up from the bed and started walking towards me, "Kitana, I love you and that should be all that matters." He crouched and held one of my hands. **_

_**"Then how come you never show it?" I asked. I took my hand out of his grasp and walked over to my bed. I pointed to the door, "Vincent, I don't love you anymore and I never will. Please get out of my room and my apartment now." **_

_**He also stood up and ignored may statement, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You can't resist me forever, Kitana. I know you love me, but you're afraid to admit it for some reason." He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head and pulled out of his hold once again. **_

_**"Get out, now," I replied trying not to yell. I forgot my roommate was still trying to sleep. Ivy would kill me if I woke her up. If anything, she was probably listening to all this. "I'm not going to tell you again, Vincent, so just get out." I laid down on the bed.**_

_**"What if I don't Kitana? What are you going to do if I don't get out?" Vincent said filled with sarcasm in his voice.**_

_**"If you don't willingly, then I'll make you." I sat up and looked towards the doorway to find Aubrey leaning against the wall.**_

**_'Thank God.'_**

_**Vincent just started laughing like a hyena. Aubrey walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.**_

_**"So, you're the 'lucky' one, who this slut loves more than me. You know Kitana, you have bad taste if you chose him over me," Vincent stated once he calmed down from laughing. **_

**_'Hmm..slut..well I've heard worse.' _**

**_"Vincent, please just for once don't argue and just get out," I pleaded. "I know this isn't going to end well. If the author was right about Aubrey, then Aubrey is one of the strongest vampires out there.'_**

_**"I'm not leaving Kitana, not until he shows me what he is made of," Vincent replied.**_

_**I started to lose my temper, "Vincent, there is no need for fighting." Of course though, Vincent is the stubborn type.**_

_**Vincent got in his fighting stance, "Come on Aubrey, let's see what you got."**_

**_Aubrey looked at me with amusement, while I sighed. He stood up and before he could even get into a fighting stance, he had a series of punches thrown at him. He quicky dodged all of them and countered it with a punch in the nose. Vincent stepped back clinching his now bloody nose. "Oh great now I'm gonna have blood all over my carpet. And if this doesn't wake up Ivy then what will?'_**

**_Vincent leaned his head back and took his hands off his nose. I almost wanted to say to Aubrey, "Nice hit." But I didn't want to interrupt. Because now Vincent was trying to punch Aubrey again, but had no luck. Aubrey, yet again, punched him, but this time it was in the solar plexis. Vincent fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. Once he did, he stood up shaking and glared at me. I almost broke out in laughter, but held it in. _**

**_"Last chance Kitana, come with me if you still love me," Vincent stated. He was really trying. 'Am I that bad to lose? What is so special about me, that Vincent won't just leave? Wait...I wish there was something special about me, Vincent is just stubborn and probably can't get anyone else.'_**

_**Aubrey glanced at me in the corner of my eye, as if he was trying to tell me, that I could go with Vincent if I wanted to. "Vincent, please leave," I replied.**_

_**Vincent laughed again, but stopped suddenly because it probably hurt him. "You'll feel sorry you chose this path, Kitana." And with that he left my room and left my house, hopefully forever. **_

_**Aubrey turned towards me and gave me a smirk, "Sorry about the mess."**_

_**"How long were you standing there?"**_

_**He sat down next to me still smiling, "No, vampires don't get drunk." **_

**_This time I had to burst into laughter. "Oh, well then I guess that is a good thing." I gave out a huge yawn and laid back down. 'I guess I can clean up the blood tomorrow.' I glanced at the clock, 'Oh great it's 12:56.' _**

**_"I think I should go so you can at least get some sleep. But this time try and stay out of trouble."_**

_**"That's sounds good to me," I replied. Then there was a long pause. "Thanks."**_

**_He got up and disappeared into darkness. I tried to fall asleep for an hour. I guess I'm not as tired as I thought I was. I got up and walked over to my Alienware labtop. That was the nice thing about being an author. You can work anywhere you wanted to. I turned it on and opened my newest saved file, that had Black Roses as the title. It was fourth book in a series that I've written. I had the other three books sitting next to the labtop. Hunter of the Night, Twilight's Dream, and Blood Rain. Of course there are written about vampires. I'm obsessed. _**


End file.
